doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of Boz Darcy
Revenge of Boz Darcy is the first part of the trilogy known as The Dead of Time that introduce Sophie McShera as Jenny Williams as the story's companion. *This Episode marks the Return of Boz Darcy. *Jenny will reveal her real name which is Cillian Darcy who's back from the dead Summary Boz Darcy returns to get Revenge on the Doctor for losing his own son and daughter after their death. But then, a Mysterious Girl named Jenny Williams manage to help the Doctor to stop Boz from stealing his TARDIS to change his son and daughter's death. Plot After Cillian and Kino died in Our Time is Now, Boz walked to his chair and drink alcohol, He gain anger and hatred on the Doctor for got them killed and threaten for revenge on him by going to planet trenzalore to change the Doctor's history in his tomb. He put on his cloak and his time vortex manipulator to start his journey to kill the doctor. In the TARDIS, Clara Oswald gone to the bathroom after too much of drinking tea and coffee. She couldn't hold it after she walked to the TARDIS from the town. The TARDIS Dismateralised from the Alley with Clara inside to planet trenzalore. Clara run to the console and fell down, Once she arrived to Trenzalore, she saw the Doctor. "Doctor!" yelled Clara who run to the Doctor. "Clara, hello." said the Doctor. "Why are we here?" said Clara who asked the Doctor after returning to Trenzalore. "We're here for the first dimensional counterparts of Cillian and Kino Darcy's funeral, the Second counterparts got their memories but they survived." Said the Doctor who explains it to Clara. "First Dimensional Cillian?! My Cillian?" said Clara. "Yes, Your Dimensional Cillian and Kino passed on two years ago now and this is their funeral." said the Doctor. A mysterious girl arrived to the Doctor and Clara after running downstair of her laboratory at her house. "Which one of you is the Doctor?!" asked the girl. "That's me, I'm the Doctor." said the Doctor. " Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." Said the Girl who drag the Doctor back to her laboratory. ---- "I can't believe i met an actual timelord, My name is Jenny Williams and this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works, over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity." said the Girl who introduce herself as a friend." "Wow, Nice to meet you Mrs Williams, you from planet earth?" asked The Doctor. "Oh Yes, I was born on the 25th of December 1985 but I'm immortal so." said Jenny and explain that she's immortal. "You mean you live forever and never die?" asked Clara. "Yes, Mrs.." said Jenny who answered Clara's question. "Clara Oswald." Said Clara who gave her an handshake. "Nice to meet you Mrs Oswald." Said Jenny who's very kindly. "Beside the footprint impellor system, This is the Regeneration-Switcharoo, It can change every time lord incarnations gender." "Amazing, It can Change the Time-Lord's Regeneration." said the Doctor. "How did you became a sciencist?" asked Clara. "Oh, Cillian and Kino's death inspired me to become a sciencist, Cillian's pandorican-dimensional chair was an brilliant invention." said Jenny who answered Clara. "His soul reunites with Kino's." ---- Boz arrived to Trenzalore to begin his revenge on The Doctor for got his kids killed, he saw The Doctor's tomb and opens the door to sneak revenge. He hold his guns and begin to kill the First Doctor in the Doctor's Timestream but instead he froze and shrink him into a crystal. The Doctor felt in pain in his heart while Clara and Jenny having a good conversation. "Doctor? What's wrong?" asked Clara? "Someone's entered my tomb." said the Doctor. "Oh no, the Tomb of the Doctor!" said Jenny who founded out the Doctor's tomb. "How did you know that?" asked Clara. "I discovered every incarnations of the Doctor and they're awesome." said Jenny. Boz arrived in front of The Doctor, Clara and Jenny very angerily and said. "Hello Doctor, It's been a long time." Boz gain anger towards the trio, Jenny glare at Boz as her personality towards him returns. "Boz, what did you do?!" asked The Doctor "I've prevented your first regeneration so you'll die!!" said Boz who's very angry at the Doctor. "Why did you do it?" asked Clara. "Oh, it's my precious revenge on the doctor for getting Cillian and Kino killed!" said Boz who answered the Doctor's question. "With All Of your Regenerations are Prevented, I will steal your past and future remain regenerations for revenge!!" "Cillian was the Doctor's companion not an enemy." said Jenny who's been very smart. "You are Intelligence, Jenny Williams, You will lead my soldiers and conquer the Doctor's Timestream." said Boz who wants Jenny to guide his soldiers to timestream. "I wont do it and i refused to tell you about the Doctor's TARDIS!" said Jenny. Boz fleed to get to the Doctor's TARDIS, Clara and Jenny carried the Doctor and chased Boz to the TARDIS but Jenny got grabbed by him and managed to fight but Jenny is weak at fighting and got beated up but instead, Boz grabbed Clara and escape with a Time Vortex Manipulator. "DOCTOR!!!" Yelled Clara who got kidnapped by Boz right before she goes back to earth. Jenny open the TARDIS door and go to the console set the coorindates and locked the Door. Jenny feels her head in pain after her previous life memories as a boy coming back to her. "It's Bigger on the Inside." said Jenny, who remembering the TARDIS and her previous past gender. The Doctor wakes up and he's outside of the TARDIS. "Jenny?! Where's Clara?!" asked the Doctor. "Clara's kidnapped by Boz Darcy, Jenny Williams is my shapeshifting name, My name is Callie Anne Darcy!" Said Jenny reveals her name. Jenny turn her body into the same as Clara Oswald but her hair is long and with posh voice. The Doctor saw amazing power that Jenny has. "Doctor, Oh great, my shapeshifting power stop, so anyway, Don't worry I will stop him and get your TARDIS back i promise! My real name was Cillian Darcy!" said Callie who'll promised the Doctor. "Callie, you have Clara's Voice?!, Impossible!" Said the Doctor after founded out that Callie's voice looks like. "You can reveal my real name." said Callie. "Cillian, welcome back." said the Doctor who welcomes Cillian Back. "Uses the Vortex Manipulator and meet me at the Alley in London." said Callie. The Doctor uses Callie's Vortex Manipulator to time travel back to London. The Doctor saw Callie minding the TARDIS. "Doctor." said Callie. "Cillian" said the Doctor. "It's good to see you again, you've regenerated." said Callie. "And it's good to see that you're alive, so got new abilities." said the Doctor. "I know, It's amazing!" said Callie. "I heard the Time Lords gave you a second regeneration cycle. "That's right, What happened to you?" asked the Doctor. "The Sisterhood of Karn and the Time Lords only resurrected me because i saved the universe in the past, I gain powers to manage to take down Boz, i'm a splitting image of Clara now." said Cillian. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring The Great Intelligence